Me quieren o ¿no?
by little.crazy.15
Summary: tweek esta deprimido al no saber si sus amigos lo quieren o solo lo usan para reirse de el pero ellos le tienen una sorpresa lo se mal summary xD


Me quieren o ¿no?

**Holitas pues este es uno de los fics que he hecho en un mini bloqueo mental cx bueno de todos modos este es mi primer fic de south park :3 denle una oportunidad de vivir a este one- shot xD bueno la serie no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

Tweek POV

Era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer pues estaba solo, mis padres se fueron dos meses de vacaciones y me dejaron a cargo de la casa, pero eso no me preocupa mucho aunque si qué tal si un ladrón entra y se roba las joyas de mi madre o peor los gnomos se llevarían toda mi ropa interior AHH ES MUCHA PRECION.

Pero el punto es que no podía dejar de pensar que mis amigos tal vez no me quieran o que solo soy una gracia para ellos, estoy tan confundido y deprimido que no se si vuelva a ir a la escuela el lunes por lo que había pasado en la semana, que tal si se burlan de mí, me provocaba mas tristeza recordarlo.

-flash back-

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la cafetería para ir a la mesa donde me esperaban mis amigos, los divise a lo lejos clyde lloraba recargado en el pecho de token yo creo que le ha de haber dicho algo a Craig ,por que el estaba haciéndole su seña típica, token solo consolaba a clyde, solo reí por lo bajo porque siempre era lo mismo pero me alegraba tenerlos a ellos ya que los demás me miraban solo por mis tics y tiemblo mucho, tome un poco de mi café, cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbale con el vomito de stan** (N/A: jojo stan quiso besar a kyle pero se puso nervioso y se vomito xD), **caí de espaldas, se cayó mi café en mi ropa y para colmo me cayo la comida de alguien en la cabeza lo único que pude es soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor y un pequeño grito ahogado, en eso todos empezaron a reír**(N/A:me siento un monstro u,u)**, me sentía tan avergonzado entonces me quite la comida de la cara y vi algo que hizo que se me salieran las lagrimas mi amigos también se estaban riendo, al ver eso me destrozo el corazón y me levante de golpe y Salí corriendo de ahí, me fui directo a las duchas de los vestidores a bañarme, después de que termine saque mi uniforme de gimnasia y me fui a casa no soportaría estar lo que resta del las clases siendo el hazme reír de la escuela.

-fin de flash back-

Así que no asistir toda la semana preferí quedarme encerrado a que se sigan burlando de mí pero mi madre me dijo antes de irse que saliera el fin de semana y que fuera a clases y yo solo asentí y pues estoy ya caminando por el parque debatiendo con mi cabeza sobre

-si me quieren o ¿no?-solté al aire con una pequeña mueca de tristeza, en eso sonó mi celular, vi que era el número de Craig así que no tuve más remedio que contestar-hola-.

-claro que te queremos tweekers**(N/A:no me acuerdo si era así como le decía)** y mas yo-me quede en shock al oír eso.

-aja.. siii..Emm .. se equivoco de numero señor-agh soy tan tonto al contestar eso y corte la llamada, seguí caminando , trate de ignorar eso y de cómo supe que dije eso solo me dio un escalofrió, pero en eso sentí unos brazos que me tomaron de la cintura para abrazarme

-gah no me mates, te doy lo que quieras pero no me hagas nada-dije nervioso.

-tranquilo tweekers no te hare nada..Aun-me sorprendí al escuchar la voy de Craig solo voltee a ver para estar seguro y si pero me sorprendió al darme un beso yo no sabía qué hacer así que solo correspondí, me sentía feliz y confundido siempre soñé con esto pues llevo enamorado de él desde hace tiempo, me mordió mi labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así lo hice metió su lengua a mi boca y empezó a jugar con la mía el beso me supo a vainilla combinado con el cigarro y el café en pocas palabras era un beso delicioso , después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire lo único que nos unía era un hilo de saliva.

-ven acompáñame te tengo o más bien te tenemos una sorpresa- me jalo y nos fuimos corriendo después de unos cuantos minutos vi que era la cafetería de mis padres vi las luces prendidas la cual me quede confundido y cuando entramos

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- gritaron token y clyde mientras salían de su escondite

-que es esto- solo atine a decir

-pues tu fiesta de cumpleaños y también de disculpas-dijo algo apenado clyde

-si tweek hicimos esta fiesta para ti porque faltaste toda la semana además de que nos sentíamos mal de reírnos de ti-me contesto token ya que clyde comenzó a llorar

-oh olvide que había sido mi cumpleaños –dije sorprendido pues es cierto lo olvide por completo

-si lo sentimos además no fuimos a tu casa porque Craig quería comprarte algo-siguió mientras volteaba a ver a Craig

-bueno eso si es cierto además quiero pedirte otra cosa tweekers-me voltee a verlo mejor-quería preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novio- me lo dijo mientras vi que se sonrojaba

-si si quiero-le dije feliz, el sonrió y me dio un beso

-ejem aun están en público además y ya comemos porque hace hambre-nos interrumpió

-hijo de puta porque interrumpes-dijo Craig molesto, mientras le hace su típica seña y clyde se va llorando a los brazos de token

-ya no pelen y vámonos a comer-dijo token serio

-si vamos que tengo hambre-dije con una sonrisa, clyde y token se fueron a sentar a la mesa donde estaba la comida

-te amo-susurro Craig en mi oído, mientras me daba un beso en la frente

-yo también te amo- le conteste

Solo sé que en verdad mis amigos si me quieren y tengo una fecha que no olvidare nunca.

**Hola otra vez hice esta historia porque andaba depre jojo pero ya se me paso con ayuda de una amiga y cofcofvideosdeholasoygermanc ofcof bueno esta es mi primer one-shot con algo de creek por que amo a esa pareja jojojo bueno espero que les haiga gustado **

**Dejen sus reviews si quieren que haga otro y de que quieren que traten x3 **


End file.
